1. Field of the Invention The present invention generally relates to a water-decomposition and gas-generating apparatus, and more particularly to a water-decomposition and gas-generating apparatus used to produce detonating gas or oxy-hydrogen gas in an efficient manner by the electrolysis of water.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Prior art apparatus for producing detonating gas via the electrolysis of water are unsatisfactory for several reasons. They require too much electric current and amperage to produce a satisfactory amount of detonating gas in relation to the energy input required, and are thus inefficient for desired purposes, e.g., for use in running automobile engines or stationary power engines, such as energy plants for heating buildings, as well as for cooking. The following patents, cited during the prosecution of the above-referenced parent application, are examples of such unsatisfactory water-decomposition apparata.
Spirig, U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,601, discloses a water-decomposition apparatus for producing detonating gas or oxy-hydrogen gas; this decomposition apparatus includes a plurality of electrolytic cells formed between a nested plurality of endless laminar electrodes. Electrolyte circulates through the assembly, and current is applied to the inner and outer electrodes from a DC source. When the electrode assembly is to be immersed in electrolyte, the outermost electrode is placed within an electrically inoperative shielding member.
Spirig, U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,618, discloses a water-decomposition apparatus for producing detonating gas or oxy-hydrogen gas; the apparatus includes a plurality of adjacent electrolysis cells. The cells are positioned within a common compartment, and are constructed as open vessels, each cell opening into the most closely adjacent, lower-positioned cell. A gas outlet or discharge is provided for outwardly conducting gas which is produced by the apparatus.
Long, U.S. Pat. No. 1,440,091, discloses an electrode apparatus comprising a plurality of concentric electrodes formed of glass tubes filled with mercury, or from metal rods, e.g., copper covered with a thin platinum sleeve.
Gotz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,962, discloses an electrolytic cell device comprising a plurality of generally concentric tubular electrodes positioned within a generally cylindrical pressure vessel. Together, the electrodes and vessel form a plurality of serially-connected cells which are spaced from each other. By applying a DC voltage source across the electrodes, hydrogen and oxygen gas will be produced, and will be collected as a mixture in a collecting chamber located between the upper surface of the liquid electrolyte and the lid of the pressure vessel.
None of the above patents, however, discloses a combination water-decomposition and gas-generating apparatus which has a plurality of carbon, annular, spaced-apart, and perforated concentric electrodes which are positioned about a central, solid carbon electrode.